


Spideytorch Teacher AU

by EmuChipmunk



Series: Marvel/DC Teacher AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuChipmunk/pseuds/EmuChipmunk
Summary: Once it comes out that Peter Parker isn't single after being seen with his wedding band on, his students lose their minds trying to figure out who he could possibly be married to.





	Spideytorch Teacher AU

The first day of school was a busy time for everyone, but Peter Parker, the chemistry teacher at the local high school, was strangely calm on his way to work. Despite the 2 cups of coffee he’d already had that morning and the third one Peter had in his hand as he turned on the lights in his classroom, he was completely relaxed. It could have been the fact that he’d spent the past two weeks setting up his classroom and scrambling around trying to remember where he put all of the school supplies last June, or maybe it was the fact that it was his third year teaching and by now he knew how to handle the rowdy high schoolers and keep them interested in the labs. Of course, it was probably the fact that his husband was hired onto the staff full time this year so they were working together, having lunch together, planning lessons together...

He was texting some of the other teachers as tired students started trickling in with quiet greetings as they got settled into their seats. Since Peter taught regular chem and the photography elective, he recognized a few faces from last year’s class and gave little nods as the students looked around the classroom. 

At 7:55 the warning bell rang and a few more students came in and quickly got settled in. Peter got up from his desk as all the teachers said their goodbyes in the group chat with promises to meet up for lunch or in common planning periods. He wrote _ Mr. Parker _ on the board in big ugly block letters as the last few students came in and the 8 o’clock bell rang signalling the start of the school year. 

\--

Johnny Storm ran to the other side of his classroom to calm a fire down that had broken out at the stovetop. It was a few weeks into the school year and the home ec class had been making pasta, _ somehow _ one of the students managed to catch noodles on fire while they were in a pot of water. Luckily, Johnny had a specialty for controlling fires and he suspected why the school kept him around. Once the fire was put out and Johnny had walked around checking on the students one more time, he sat back down at his desk and picked up his phone to check a text.

“Hey guys, I gotta go stop into another classroom for a minute, I’ll be back. If anything goes wrong, blame it on Mr. and Mrs. Storm-Richards across the hall right? You know the drill.” Johnny slipped into the hall and quickly started making his way to Peter’s room. 

As he walked through the halls he saw Barry standing in Hal’s doorway and grinned. He couldn’t hear what Barry was saying but he could see that Hal’s face was turning bright red and the students in the room were looking at each other knowingly so he could assume it was some lame joke or some not-so-subtle flirting. He’d have to remember to roast Barry later on the group chat for it, but right now he had more important things to do. Johnny grinned to himself and sped up a little bit. 

A short walk later and he finally was outside Peter’s room, prepping himself to go in. Not that he was nervous, he just need a second to make sure the students weren’t holding any glass or taking a test. Johnny may be a goofy guy but he still wanted to make sure the students got good grades and he didn’t want to be the cause of them failing. Peter would never let him forget it if he did anyway. When he heard Peter finish answering someone’s question, he knew the time was right. 

Johnny cracked open the door and saw Peter facing away from the students, talking and writing something on the board. He took the opportunity to sit down at one of the empty desks after miming to the kids to keep quiet, and pretended to start taking notes. Peter turned back around and kept going with the lecture until he saw a hand raise up in the air from the front of the classroom. 

“Mr. Parker,” Johnny started, “I was just wondering if you could explain--”

“Joh--Mr. Storm, _ please. _ Don’t you have a class right now?” Some of the students started quietly laughing as Susan Storm-Richards came to the doorframe. Peter sighed as the students got even more distracted but kept his mouth shut as Susan grabbed Johnny’s ear and started pulling him out of the chemistry room, saying something about the probability of _ two _ students burning noodles in one class period. 

Another hand raised in the air and Peter looked over warily. 

“Yes, Jessie?” 

“Mr. Parker, I was just wondering why you let Mr. Storm come in here all the time? You seem to get frustrated every time he’s here and he interrupts class all the time.” After Jessie finished, they put their hand back down and waited for the teacher to answer. All the students seemed to zone back in and lean forward in their seats and Peter had to think quickly. 

“Well it’s just. Johnny--I mean Mr. Storm--and I are two of the younger teachers here so it’s easier for us to get along with each other than the old as dirt teachers like Mr. Wayne and Mr. Stark. I can send memes to him and not have to explain them. Did you guys know that I had to explain _ pepe the frog _ to Mr. Stark to get him away from doge?” Peter really hoped that his joking around would distract from the slip up with Johnny’s name, and it seemed to be doing the trick when he saw the scrunched up faces of the students at the mention of the ancient meme. 

Thankfully, the bell rang and school was over for the day. Letting out a sigh of relief, Peter started packing up his papers to grade and saying goodbyes to the high schoolers as they left his classroom. He would have to plan a big lab for tomorrow if he wanted to avoid gossip again. 

\--

Thanksgiving break started tomorrow and teachers were giving out some final tests before the week off. Peter thought the last thing his kids needed was another test, so he had planned a fun lab with no write up due for it. The kids were having a blast while Peter monitored the room, checking the clock every few minutes to make sure they could clean up in time before the bell rang at the end of the day. Once the clock hit 2:45, he decided that it was time to end the lab.

“Alright, we gotta start cleaning up! Pour the liquids down the waste sink, wash the graduated cylinders out and leave them to dry, you know what to do.” The high schoolers started buzzing with excitement at the idea for the end of the school day for a whole week and they got all the clean up done in 10 minutes, leaving five minutes to chatter. Peter started pulling papers out of his desk and slipped a ring onto his finger like he did every day. He looked up when the room suddenly got silent and saw that the class was staring at him. 

“Um, can I help you?” 

“Mr. Parker…” Jessie started but wasn’t sure how to end the sentence. They all looked around at each other and waited for someone else to say something. 

“Mr. Parker, when did you get married? Did you tell us while we weren’t paying attention or something? We could have gotten you a gift.”

“That…” _ was not what I was expecting _, he meant to respond. Peter hadn’t realized that his students had never seen him put his wedding ring on at the end of the day, usually everyone was moving around trying to sort out that night’s homework or finish a test before the bell rang. “Well,” he started again, “I’ve actually been married for...three years now. Right after I finished grad school but we’ve been together since high school.”

The kids started looking around in stunned silence trying to register what they just heard their teacher say. It was certainly unexpected, he didn’t seem like the married type and never mentioned any kind of significant other or romance in general. Just ionic bonds and aldehyde and boring things like that. 

Just then the bell rang and everything that happened in the past five minutes seemed to have been forgotten as everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom and start the week off from school. Peter sighed, which seemed to be happening more and more often, and continued packing up his stuff before going home.

\-- 

Despite what Peter thought would happen, the kids _ had not stopped _ trying to find out who the mysterious person he married was, and he was almost ready to tear his hair out about it. On one hand, it meant that everyone got their work done early almost every day, but on the other, it meant that he got interrogated with all the extra time left at the end of class and he had to pretend to be lesson planning or grading papers to get away from it. But just because he wasn’t talking to them doesn’t mean they weren’t talking _ about _ him like he wasn’t there. 

“Do you think it’s someone in the school? It has to be someone in the school.”

“Of course it has to be, he practically _ lives _ here. He doesn’t have the time to get together with someone outside of the school.”

“No, it can’t be a teacher here! Remember, he said it was someone he knew in high school, they’ve been together since then.”

Right as Peter was about to interject, someone opened the door. Everyone looked over and saw Mr. Storm standing in the doorway, looking a little more frazzled than they’d ever seen him. 

“Hey Mr. Parker,” he started quietly, “can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?” Seeing the usually obnoxiously cheerful Mr. Storm in this state must have worried everyone because it was completely silent as Peter made his way through the maze of desks to the hall. He quickly closed the door behind him and turned to face Johnny. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just. I’ve been hearing a lot of gossip going around the school. A few days ago I guess some of my kids saw me put my wedding ring back on after I washed my hands -- we were making bread and I didn’t want it to get messy so I took it off -- and I guess they had never known that I was married and they asked about it but I didn’t know if _ you _ told anyone and I didn’t wanna say anything because it’s like a secret identity and stuff I guess and...” Johnny stopped talking and looked at Peter for the first time since he started off on his ramble. Peter looked back through the window of his classroom door and saw that his students were all on their phones talking to each other. He looked back at Johnny and laughed nervously. 

“Yeah, my kids found out a few weeks ago and they’ve been hellbent on figuring out who it is ever since. It gets them to do their work though so they can play 20 questions with me at the end of class so I can’t complain. Too much,” Peter added with a shrug. “If they have to play detective a little bit to figure it out, at least they’re learning.” They both stood there for a second before Johnny started grinning. 

“I have an idea. Gotta go, babe, I’ll see you at home later.” Johnny squeezed Peter’s arm and practically ran back down the hall, leaving a stunned chemistry teacher to return back to class just to be berrated with more questions. _ At least they’re getting their work done _, he reminded himself. 

\--

“Hey Johnny? Can you come here for a second?” Peter and Johnny were in their apartment later that week, Peter grading tests (all of them doing excellent work) and Johnny in the kitchen cooking dinner and trying to figure out how he could teach Booster’s crockpot mac and cheese to his students. 

“I’m a little busy right now, what d’ya need, Pete?” He waited for a response and when he didn’t get one, he poked his head out of the kitchen to see Peter sitting on the couch, his work all but forgotten as he stared at his phone. 

“All these random people just started following my photography account on instagram,” Peter said, scowling down at his phone. The spam started during the school day and hadn’t stopped. More followers is good for his photography at least. 

“Ah, I’m sure it’s fine. You’re getting the attention you deserve, babe, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Once Johnny heard his husband’s hum of agreement, he got back to working on the recipe for his lesson with a little smile on his face. 

\--

It had been a few days since the instagram following wave had hit and Peter was still a little baffled by it. Especially since he could hear the voices of his kids outside the hall, not coming inside the classroom, which is weird by itself, but _ what _ they were talking about caught him off guard too.

“Look at this one, there’s a shadow walking right next to him, it _ has _ to be the person.”

“David, we live in New York, it easily could just be someone walking next to Mr. Parker on the sidewalk.”

Peter knew exactly what they were talking about, it was one of his more recent posts, a picture he took while him and Johnny walked to brunch a few weeks ago after lots of test grading the night before. _ Why are they looking at my instagram? How did they even find it? _ He made a note to himself to go talk to Johnny in his planning period. He poked his head outside when the 7:55 bell went off and all the students quickly hid their phones before walking inside and oh-so-subtly changing the conversation topics to the high school baseball game the night before. 

After two hours, Peter finally had his planning period to prep for photography fourth period. A quick little visit to Johnny’s classroom shouldn’t slow him down too much, he justified as he shut his door behind him and started down the hall. He looked in Mr. Allen’s room next door and saw Hal leaned against his desk gesturing wildly with his hands explaining some airplane physics to Barry, who was watching with heart eyes. _ Maybe they’ll figure that out one day _, Peter thought to himself as he sped towards his husband’s room. 

As soon as he opened the door, Johnny looked up from helping someone with a project and smiled softly. Peter hadn’t been in his room for a few weeks and he looked around before his eyes latched onto something written up on the whiteboard at the front of the room. 

_ Follow @PParkerPics and tell me your favorite picture for a piece of candy, _it said up in huge letters. Johnny followed Peter’s eyes to the board and turned bright red as he turned back to see Peter with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“What? Come on, your pictures are fantastic! It’s not doing any harm, it’s not like you post anything too personal or revealing or anything!” Johnny crept up closer to Peter until both of them were grinning and started laughing. 

“I came down here to ask why my kids were talking about my account and now I guess I have my answer,” Peter said as he started heading for the door still facing Johnny. “I’ll see you at lunch, I have to finish prepping for photography.” With that he turned on his heel and started back on his way to the science hall. He had an idea that his students would love. 

\--

He let the detective work continue for a few more days before he brought it to the students’ attention that he knew what was going on. It was a simple picture, just a whole bunch of colored instructional papers spread across the coffee table leftover from handouts in class. He didn’t even show Johnny the picture before he posted it, he looked busy enough hunched over the desk grading some papers. The caption was simple enough too, any outsider wouldn’t think anything of it. 

_ Get to it, detectives. _

After he posted the picture, he heard Johnny’s phone ping as he got the notification and slid open instagram. Peter heard his husband let a little giggle out as he looked at it.

“Nice one, Pete. I’ll be ready for the crowd of hyped up high schoolers tomorrow.”

Peter checked his phone again a few hours later and saw 23 new comments on the picture. 

_ HighballJordan: proud of u both for making it public _

_ TheTimDrakeWayne: congrats to you guys, good luck once they figure it out _

There were a few other comments like that from their coworkers but there was also a thread from what he assumed were students. He clicked on it and laughed, leaning over to the other side of the couch to show Johnny. 

_ JessieLA: guys there has to be something in here that gives it away _

_ David467: he wouldn’t have left the caption unless he KNOWS _

_ AnimalAmy23: guys guys GUYS LOOK AT THE CORNER OF THE PICTURE. _

_ JessieLA: oh my GOD there’s only one teacher that wears flame socks everyday _

The rest of the thread was various kids that him and Johnny had in their classes screaming about finally knowing who it was and surprised reactions from students that genuinely thought the two of them hated each other this whole time. Peter laughed again as he put his phone down and cuddled up to Johnny to finish the movie they’d started a while ago. 

“You know it’s gonna be a shitshow tomorrow right? Your kids are gonna hate you,” Johnny said quietly with a light tone. 

“Yep. They earned it though with all the hard work they’ve been putting in trying to get done early to question it out of me. Perfect scores all around on the test I just finished grading.” Peter looked over to the stack of tests that he would bring back to the students tomorrow and grinned as he breathed one more sigh of relief now that it was finally out there. 

\--

The next day, Peter walked up to his classroom before school started and walked in to see everyone sitting in their seats waiting for him with something on his desk. He cautiously walked over to his desk and looked down at a pie, no doubt from Johnny’s home ec classroom, with “Happy anniversary babe” written across the top of it. _ It’s not even close to our anniversary and you know it, Storm _, he thought to himself. 

While Peter was looking at the pie, Johnny and his home ec class opened the door and the quiet muffled of both classes combined finally startled Peter into looking up. As soon as he did, the _ new _ storm of questions started, coming from double the amount of kids that he had put up with for the past few months. 

“Why didn’t you just _ tell _us, Mr. Parker?”

“Do you only have socks with fire on them, Mr. Storm?”

“Do you two ever do anything but schoolwork?”

Johnny walked over to where Peter was standing at his desk and slid an arm around his waist. Peter rolled his eyes as Johnny tried to quiet them down to start answering some of the more generic questions like how they met for the last ten minutes before school started. Peter realized suddenly that now the whole school would know -- news travels fast in this school -- and started to panic a little bit until he also realized that he could talk for days about Johnny and now he actually _ could. _ As long as those chemistry grades stayed up, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just the first part of a whole DC/Marvel universe teacher AU I came up with a few weeks ago. It has a TON of characters but I wanted to start slow with Spideytorch and set up the HalBarry, which will probably come in the next part but no promises.


End file.
